


; i wanna mark you like my own canvas.

by Aesnime



Category: Les Twins
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Brotherly Love, Choking, Domestic Fluff, Gay Male Character, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Long One Shot, Love marks, Love/Hate, M/M, Might Make This A Full Story?, Mild Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetic, Sharing a Bed, Showers, Sibling Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesnime/pseuds/Aesnime
Summary: Larry Bourgeois has always been there for his brother Laurent Bourgeois visa versa, but sometimes their passionate/clingy relationship goes beyond 'normal' brotherly love.  |  basically larry trying out things on lau for his own curiosity.





	1. no boundaries ; i.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay listen, first fanfic in this fandom and I just had to go hard. This will be set in early 2015 when they were twenty-seven, when Larry had a cute ass lil' twist and Laurent had his beautiful afro. They are staying in Germany, in a top thirty-eighth floored-urban loft style hotel.

* * *

**; sans toi, je ne suis rien.**

"without you, I am nothing."

* * *

  

 **L** aurent sat down next to his exhausted brother, slowly leaning his head on his shoulder.  After a four hour long work-shop no kidding they were dead beat tired, the heat and stuffiness of the small gym was making their breathing even more hard but that didn't stop their energy to the point they'd just get up and go.  That is until today, Laurent nuzzled his long-puffy afro into his brothers shirt, their scents maxed together as students watched like they weren't doing anything strange.  "Brother, should we call it good for today." Laurent knew the answer, he could tell from the way Larry's breathing was uneven and not controlled.  "Yeah, that sounds good." Larry sighed before softly bringing himself back up, Laurent moved his head to allow him to get up fully.  "Listen, everyone," Larry gathered all people of all ages around, Laurent stood up and walked side by side to Larry before speaking.  "We decided today has been a success, and that we should all get home to our beds." Laurent said with a hint of playfulness, Larry laughed before nodding his head to what he had said.  Everyone agreed, it was a hectic day since Laurent wanted to go all out on the moves and Larry tried extra hard to out beat him. 

As everyone packed their bags, Larry and Laurent headed outside for their Taxi.  "Larry, I'm cold." Laurent said in a very girlish tone like he usually does with Larry, "Shoulda' brought your jacket." Larry replied back in the girlish tone before wrapping his arms around Laurent, Laurent laid his head back on Larry's shoulder once again ignoring the sweat.  The warmth of Larry's arms and jacket keeping his top half comfortable, as he slowly swayed back and forth against Larry.  "Better?" Larry asked in a French accent, Laurent nodded softly making Larry grip harder on him.  A fan passed by them and smiled before tapping Larry excitedly, Larry turned and Laurent mimicked but still kept his body fully attached to his brother. 

"Larry, Lau, can I take a quick photo with you?" The chipper girl asked nicely, and they nodded in sync, she stepped slightly in front of them both as they still were rocking together.  Laurent somewhat moved his head off Larry before smiling for the picture, after the flash she turned around and greeted them off happily.  Larry lifted his hand up and pushed Laurent's head back onto him, "Don't move again, you were keepin' me warm." Larry said mischievously, causing Laurent to laugh quietly.  Ten minutes passed of slow rocking and comfortable silence before their Taxi showed up, as soon as they entered the heat from the car plastered their faces.  "Oh wow." Larry smiled as he hopped to the left side, Laurent closed the door behind them, "I know right." 

Thirty minutes of driving until they showed up to their Taxi and Larry just couldn't sit still, he kept moving his leg or switching his arms about.  Laurent caught on quick he was tired and didn't want to fall asleep in here, he hated being vulnerable in open places.  "Larry, I swear." Laurent spoke annoyed from Larry accidentally kicking his leg, "Sorry.." Larry said in that girlish tone but Laurent knew he wasn't.  "You can sleep it's fine, nobody is gonna rob you or kill you don't worry." Laurent rolled his eyes at having to tell him this, Larry shifted closer to Laurent, "Only if I can sleep on you."  Laurent stretched out his hand to grab Larry's twist and pull him down on his lap, Larry moved his seat-belt a bit and nuzzled up closer than he already had before moving his hand onto Laurent's upper hip.  Larry grasped it tightly causing Laurent to stiffen a bit by the unexpected sexual innuendo, Larry obviously enjoyed Laurent tensing up as a soft scoff came out.  "Larry-!" Laurent whispered warningly before taking Larry's hand and pushing it off, Larry laughed as he place his hand on Laurent's knee, "Sorry, sorry." 

After only twenty-seven minutes they arrived early, Larry had barely just fallen asleep before Laurent tapped him to get up.  Larry groaned upset and opened the door without Laurent, Laurent payed the driver and thanked him as he exited and hurried to catch up to Larry.  "Wait for me!" Laurent whined playfully, but Larry didn't even acknowledge him.  "Larry." Laurent said in a more serious tone, Larry turned around and grabbed Laurent by the wrist pulling him into the hotel elevator.  As soon as the doors closed Larry harshly pushed Laurent up against the side, Laurent clenched his eyes tightly, as soon as he went to open them he felt lips on his own.  Larry held his arms on both side of Laurent, a knee in between his legs as he lead a very dominating kiss.  Laurent opened his eyes slowly, before Larry did the same, they stared at each other for not even a second before opening one another's mouth for a french kiss.  Laurent's tongue was slurped on before winding into Larry's, Larry moved his hand from one side to pull on Laurent's afro.  Larry then moved Laurent's head with his hand to get a better angle to go deeper into the kiss, flicking Laurent's pallet that of which he knew was his weak point.

After a three minute's of their elevator surprisingly not being stopped they ended up on their story, Larry broke the kiss and heated gasps filled the small space.  Larry looked into Laurent's eyes lustfully before walking away into the halls, Laurent gulped and wiped his mouth before looking around to make sure nobody saw and catching up to Larry.  "What's up with you suddenly, horny?" Laurent asked, but got no reply once again.  They usually only kiss time to time, it started when they were in middle school being the curious kids they were.  But never make out like that, and certainty never go any further than some kisses and light touches.  It's not like they were straight but they weren't gay, they dated women and loved them just like they loved each other but they still loved each other more.  And they didn't know anymore whether they were confused on what love is or confusing what loving a brother is, though they would never do this to any of their other siblings, so why, is a question analyzed by them.

Once they made it to their hotel room Laurent could feel the amount of energy Larry was giving off, and he didn't know if it was bad or good, was he mad? Laurent thought.  "Larry, enough." Laurent said as he closed the door behind them, once he looked back in Larry's direction he saw him taking his clothes off.  "Larry..?" Laurent stepped back as he watched his brother take off the last piece of cloth, Larry then turned towards Laurent like nothing was happening.  "Let's shower.." Larry said in a very serious tone for a moment like this, it was giving Laurent mixed signals.  "Okay..?" Laurent agreed nonetheless, as he striped down meanwhile Larry watched quietly.  Once he was done Larry smiled a little as if to tell Laurent 'it's okay', before turning around to go to the bathroom.  Laurent sighed heavily as he picked up their clothes and threw them on the couch, as he walked into the bathroom Larry just got inside the already steaming water.  

Laurent watched for a second until Larry looked back at him, "You coming?" Larry questioned looking Laurent up and down making him feel uncontrollably bare, "Y-Yeah, chill." Laurent got inside the shower and closed the glass sliding door, as soon as he entered Larry put a finger onto his slim back causing Laurent to jump a bit.  "You're really touchy today.." Laurent confessed, "I know." Larry replied as he slide another finger onto his back, rubbing up his spine and onto his upper neck bone.  "I don't know why, but I really want to feel you." Larry took his other hand a gripped Laurent's hip bone, making Laurent fall forward and clench onto the tile.  "Be careful Larry!" Laurent's heart pounded at not only the near traumatic fall but Larry's hand that was now pushing onto his back whilst the other stayed on his hip bone.  Laurent groaned as Larry got closer, his body now skin to skin warming him up more than any shower could.  "Lau.." Larry whispered, the water from the shower running down Laurent's ass making him squirm startled.  Larry then took the hand that was on his hip bone and moved it to Laurent's wet afro, pulling his head back to expose his neck fully.  Laurent gasped as water splashed his face, but thankfully it was scorching hot like usual.  "Larr-" Laurent started before he felt a wet, hot, mouth bite onto his neck. 

Laurent's eyes clenched shut, as a mix of pleasure and pain seized his body.  Laurent bit hard enough to mark but not bleed, he then opened his mouth to suck on Laurent's skin.  Laurent could feel Larry's tongue tasting his body, finding out if he was to be a meal or not, and quite frankly Laurent didn't know how to react.  "Larry-.." Laurent moaned, causing Larry to groan and suck on a different place of untouched skin on his neck leaving beat red plump marks.  Laurent felt something on his leg, something hard and pulsating.  Laurent knew, but didn't know how to even address it, his mind was scattering like a beat.  Larry took one of his hands off Laurent's back so now Laurent was pulled up by his hair straight up against Larry's chest, Larry then let go of Laurent's hair.  Laurent let his head drop down as his breathing hitched, he was so dumbfounded.  "Too much?" Larry said a bit too lightly, like all he did was give him a peck.  

Laurent licked his lips as he regained his composure, but once he did he noticed he was up against his brothers hard on.  Laurent stay stilled unsure of what to do, "Y-You're hard.." Laurent finally addressed, Larry dragged both his hands up each side of Laurent's thighs.  "No shit, Sherlock." Larry teased as he leaned into Laurent's back muscles with his head, Larry looked straight down at his hard-on pushing onto Laurent's entrance.  Larry bit his lip, knowing what he wanted but also knowing this would ruin the title  just 'brotherly love' forever.  Laurent and Larry stayed still for too long the water was getting cool, "I think we should stop.." Larry said aloud, surprised Laurent looked back at Larry to finally make eye contact.  Larry slowly and softly caressed Laurent's check with a fond smile, before looking Laurent's front-top body up and down covered in marks.  "I'm sorry I got so expeditious, something just came over me and I really wanted to-" - "I know, Larry, It's okay.." Laurent interrupted causing both of them to just stare at each other with _such a unspeakable gaze that could write thousands of books without never getting the write definition._ Laurent kissed Larry softly on the lips, Larry lifted his hand up again and grabbed Laurent's neck pulling him closer.  Larry took the innocent kiss into his own hands and dirtied it fast, he roughly introduced his tongue to Laurent's again as he tightened his grip on Laurent's neck.

Laurent choked inside the kiss making Larry loosen a bit, Larry then took his other hand and skillfully smooth grabbed Laurent's ass.  Laurent moaned as his body was played with alongside his mouth, but it was getting to the point where he couldn't think clearly.  They were in the water for too long Laurent began to feel faint, not to mention the amount of tension adding on with now cold water.  Their need for heat now was of each other, and Larry didn't stop at just knowing that little detail.  "Larry, wait.." Laurent tried to speak as Larry pulled up and squeezed Laurent's side ass cheek, Laurent widened his eyes and let his head fall backwards.  Larry stopped choking him as Laurent breathed unevenly, Larry then took his head and leaned it onto his chest he then took both hands and fondled Laurent's ass.  

Laurent moaned as Larry got more and more confident in his moves, meaning he was getting bolder.  Larry brought his fingers up and stuck them straight into Laurent's mouth, Laurent coughed a bit before licking and sucking on them.  "Laurent.." Larry scowled looking intently into Laurent's eyes, Laurent shuddered before Larry leaned in and kissed his mouth with his fingers still in his mouth.  It was messy and saliva was spilling everywhere, Larry then broke the kiss and took his fingers out.  Laurent closed his eyes and landed his head exhaustively back onto Larry's chest, meanwhile Larry slowly but surely thrusted his fingers into Laurent's entrance causing Laurent to grab a hold of Larry roughly.  "Larry!" Laurent cried aloud, but his cry was mixed with pleasure so Larry didn't retreat his fingers.  "Sh, You're okay just relax I'll try not to hurt you." Larry's voice sounded strained, like he was holding back, hearing this Laurent scoffed, 'what do you mean, 'I'll try..'' Laurent thought. 

Larry has been going in and out with almost five fingers for what felt like a hour, Laurent turned into a exotic mess.  "I can't do this anymore." Larry growled, Laurent looked up before having Larry's fingers pulled out.  Laurent moaned and held tighter onto Larry's shoulders, his ass pulsating for more attention causing Laurent to shift uncomfortably.  "W-What's wrong.." Laurent asked as he tried to straighten his posture, but Larry pushed him away softly.  "If we don't stop I'm going to completely **fuck you up**." Laurent felt his heart stop at the dominance inside Larry's words, it kind of scared him but he still couldn't just stop without wondering how far they could go..  And how could it go feel, especially since they know one another body so well.  Laurent took his hands off of Larry and nodded flamboyantly, Larry grinned and smacked Laurent's ass harshly creating a slap louder than any volcano eruption. 

"Ouch..!" Laurent cried out, as he rubbed his ass, Larry smirked before turning off the freezing water.  "If it weren't for this water I would have lost all sense and..-" Larry stopped himself, 'And entirely ravished you.' He finished internally as he bit his bottom lip examining his older brother.  Laurent watched confused, he shook his head teasingly towards Larry before getting out of the shower first.  Larry followed after grabbing his towel, as well as Laurent for him.  Laurent and Larry dried off rather fast, then changing into some briefs and baggy pants, forget a shirt.  As if nothing happened, as if they didn't both still have annoying boners they hopped into their shared king bed.  "Laurent.." Larry started as he cupped Laurent into a back cuddle, Laurent hummed in reply.  "I can't just sleep with a boner, I'm not a sociopath." Larry somewhat joked somewhat very seriously spoke, Laurent opened his eyes and sighed agreeing.  Who decided loving someone more than sibling's was wrong, if both are in love how can you forbid such acts.  Laurent bit his bottom lip before licking it, he rubbed his ass hard onto Larry's erection making Larry grab Laurent's hips fast.  "Fuck it." Larry huffed. 

 

**La** _**Fin.** _

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. [ authors note ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys ily

**I won't be working on this fanfiction for a bit, I'm actually extremely dissatisfied with how it turned out.**

**As of right now I am making another fanfic on the Les Twins that more thought out and properly written, please look**

**out for it! IF I EVER feel the want to continue this of course I will, but it just felt rushed and a bit too messy.**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My upcoming story will be posted sometime this month! it's called ' that's how i make you mine '.


	3. confusion ; ii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So guess what?? I've decided to continue, for what it's worth anyway. I know that some of you wanted another part, and I got the recommended amount of kudos. Usually, I write one-shots so when I got the kudos I was taken aback and began to hate what I wrote, let us admit it was messy af. Anywho, thanks for the love, let's get into it!
> 
> i'm not sure what to do exactly though cause this might be the last chap,  
> i thought i should at least give you their smut action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER WILL JUMP IN FROM CHAPTER ONE!  
> S M U T WARNING : THIS CHAPTER IS MAINLY SEX!  
> \- a little fact about me before going in, i sadly got  
> into les twins late, mid-2016! | 190918.

* * *

 

**; tes yeux lubriques me rendent fou**

"your lustful eyes drive me crazy."

 

* * *

Larry positioned his body right in between Laurent's thighs, the smell of soap lingering in the night time air.  By the time either one of them had noticed Laurent was already clawing at Larry's back to ignite something, anything, Larry anxiously held onto that.  His fingers gripping harshly on his brother's left thigh, his other hand running its course over his own shorts.  "Laurent, what do you want..?"  Larry huffed as he pent down to peck his forehead, mint shampoo taking over his nostrils as he stayed painfully still trying to calm his nerves.  Laurent smiled closing his eyes, his heart was doing three-eighty turns and going in circles, no amount of chit-chat could keep up.  "Don't talk, Larry..,"  Laurent spoke with a hint of eagerness to it, Larry furrowed his eyebrows leaning back up to look directly down at him once again.  Before he could question him Laurent was tugging his shirt up revealing his abs then slowly his nipples, his body was lean yet muscular, the light from the buildings outside shined a luxurious glow on his form making it all the more beautiful.  Larry swore he could keep this image in his head for eternity and it never get old, he grasped his other hand on Laurent's right thigh, pulling him closer to his body.  "Just go with the flow.,"  Laurent spoke as if he were helpless, you could see his chest-beating like a drum, his stomach moving up and down heavily.  

Larry gawked at his sentence, his whole mind-crushing with just that.  Larry slowly pulled his shorts down to his knees unable to fully take them off with the position he was in, he feared getting too far away would cause Laurent to second guess everything like he always does.  Laurent mimicked him, pulling his shorts down till Larry took control and pulled them fully off his body.  Larry then slid Laurent's boxers down swiftly, the sight of an erection greeting him kindly.  Larry threw the boxers on the ground not once taking his eyes off of Laurent, the smell of soap stronger than before.  "I have no idea how to do this, Laurent..,"  Larry looked concerned, as if he touched him again he would crumble and break.  Laurent just giggled lowly, his eyes glinting in the light.  "The flow, Lar, the flow."  Laurent seemed to say carelessly, Larry stared at him nearly shocked if it wasn't for the fact he had given him some pleasure in the shower almost solely passed on flow.  

Larry looked at Laurent's mouth wanting to devour it again, till it hit him.  "Suck,"  Larry said nervously, two fingers right in Laurent's face, for a minute Laurent seemed taken aback before opening his mouth softly.  Larry let his fingers sit on his warm tongue, salvia quickly producing around them.  When he was in the shower with Laurent, doing this created a lot of slick to use, maybe he could use that to finger him open like before..?  Larry thought to himself, his fingers gliding on the insides of Laurent's mouth.  Laurent's hand was lightly holding onto Larry's hand in his mouth, his other one searching for Larry's other hand.  Larry quickly caught on and let his right hand engulf Laurent's, Laurent moaned ever so slightly with the closeness, his eyes fluttering shut.   "You're so pretty, so pretty for me."  Larry admired his twin like candy or a new dance move he'd just created, his boner pulsating with desire.  Laurent opened his eyes to look Larry straight, a clear sign to say 'I'm okay.'.  Larry let his salvia soaked fingers drag out of his mouth, he quickly propped at his entrance, one finger easily slipping in.  

Laurent groaned, his eyes closing once again, god this wasn't nearly enough compared to earlier.  Larry pushed in and out thoroughly, almost like Laurent's body was made to be loved by him.  "I suppose I did finger you for an hour, huh.."  Larry smirked, his own voice sounding a bit too eager.  Laurent panted opening his eyes, "Just put in another finger..,"  Laurent's voice came out in a pout like he was dissatisfied with the pace.  Larry without much thought complied, pushing in another finger, this time his entrance squeezing tightly around the slimness of them.  Larry bit his lip as Laurent let out a nearly inaudible moan, his eyes scanning every reaction he got.  Larry was mainly slow with it scared Laurent would run away this time, he purposely avoided any contact with his prostate.  "More, Larry..,"  Laurent whined, his lip quivering at even the thought of more.  Larry sighed, his sanity going nearly out the window at how cute his brother was.  "I'm not going to go fast, Lau.  I want us both to remember this, for your body to remember it..,"  Larry bent down to kiss Laurent's lips, the kiss was soft, yet quickly tainted by Laurent.  

He turned his head to get a better position with Larry, prodding his tongue inside to search his mouth.  Larry moaned getting impossibly closer, his boner only centimeters away from Larry's wet mess.  The kiss felt more exotic than before, more dominated by Laurent than by Larry.  In the shower Laurent was mildly got off guard, Larry took advantage of it but now he wasn't above him nor below him..,  They were at the same pace, both getting their turns of dominance.  Larry almost came just by the way Laurent tackled his mouth, it was so fucking hot and bothering, he wanted more of his warmth, his taste.  Larry broke the kiss with an idea, it exited his mouth without much thinking, "Let me eat you out."  Larry flushed at his own comment in an instant.  Laurent looked away with a dark blush scattering his features, he nodded biting his bottom lip.  "You don't need too..-"  Laurent was silenced by the feeling of fingers being pulled out, his body jolting surprised.  "I know, but I want too."  Larry slowly dragged his head away from his face and slowly down his body, leaving small kisses along his stomach all the way to his entrance.  Larry kinda just stayed still looking at the pink slightly irritated hole, salvia squeezing out and down his thigh.

Laurent bit even harder at his lip embarrassed,  "Fuck Larry, if you're going to do it, do it."  Laurent spoke almost in a beg.  Larry grinned, the smell of soap was particularly sweeter as his tongue trailed over the warm heat of his hole.  The taste of Laurent on his tongue was enough to turn him on, even more, his right hand unknowingly reaching for his boner.  Laurent kept his voice in afraid of the sound this would make him make, Larry quickly noticed pushing his tongue inside rather forcefully.  Laurent moaned lower than before, but at least he let it out, the whole room grew more intoxicating.  His hole would tighten every time Larry would drag it right above it near his balls, it created a beautiful sound from Laurent as well.  Laurent noticed Larry playing with himself and in the heat of the moment he softly put his feet down onto his boner, Larry made eye-contact with Laurent, not one saying anything yet Larry moved his hand away.  Laurent began teasing his area with his feet, the feeling of it on his toes was rather sensitive making him even more flushed.  

Laurent wouldn't say he was smaller than Larry, but Larry was definitely thicker.  "Use your fingers too, Larry..,"  Laurent moaned needily, Larry chuckled causing him to arch at the hot breath dancing on his skin.  Larry brought that hand that had a bit of precum on it to Laurent's entrance, pushing in a finger while his tongue played with the spot directly under his balls, he seemed to like it.  "Yes, more..!"  Laurent practically yelled, Larry's eyes widened surprised, fuck that was hot.  Larry complied adding in a second finger in no time, his hole pulsating off and back onto the slim fingers and thick tongue.  Laurent couldn't explain it, this pleasure was insane, he felt pleasure with women before but this undoubtedly was topping the cake, and with that he was scared.  Scared and confused, should he really be going this far?  It was always no question in their book to play around and experiment, ever since they were young they would jerk off in front of each other.  But this was sex, they were going to become one again.

"Laurent."  Larry's deep voice brought Laurent out of his haze of thoughts, Laurent hadn't even noticed he'd stopped playing with his entrance but was now putting his boner right in his area.  Laurent gulped, his heart fluttering, fuck.  "Pay attention to me, don't think about anything but the way I'm going to make you feel,"  Larry said almost sad, his hand groping at Laurent's thigh.  Laurent nodded, his head felt so stuffed and his eyes felt rather prickly.  "I'm scared,"  Laurent admitted, up till now it just felt like they were playing around, but now this was the real deal, no going back.  Larry smiled, he fully understood his feelings.  He stopped all sexual activity and just bent down to hug Laurent, both of their boners colliding causing both of them to tremble.  Larry ignored it and took both of Laurent's hands and pulling them up to his face, the warmth of Laurent's hands just sitting on Larry's cheeks made both of them settle warmly.  Laurent stared directly into his eyes, they were also scared, confused, but they also screamed content.  Laurent closed his eyes taking in this quiet moment of confirmation, Larry leaned his forehead against him gently.  

"Will we still be considered brothers after doing this?"  Laurent asked as if the answer wasn't clear, Larry looked at him lovingly.  "We will always be brothers, family.  But we can't help it, we can't help feeling the way we do, Lau, It's inevitable, falling in love."  Larry made it sound so simple, but just that was enough for Laurent, Laurent kissed Larry's lips ever so seductively, pushing his erection upwards.  "Make love to me, Larry,"  Laurent said so tenderly that Larry legit felt his heart ba-dum, he kissed him back biting at his lip teasingly.  "I've been waiting for you to say that."  Larry bent up, this time Laurent didn't hold back his voice, as Larry smoothly pushed himself inside.  It was a lot, but Laurent asked for it, he felt so full, so fucking full.  Laurent felt his eyes water up, but he wasn't sad, it was just a lot to feel physically and mentally.  They were truly one, they always were meant to be.  "Slowly, please..,"  Laurent panted his hands pushing at Larry's waist as he slowly pushed himself deeper inside, his toes curling in on themselves.  Larry felt the weight on his waist but decided to just let him feel at least that much of control, both of his hands were grabbing Laurent's legs slightly up off the bed. 

 _It was all a blur, every second of it, but it didn't feel wrong.  It felt so right, every bit more than the last, every sweat drop entangling their love for one another.  If this was sick, forbidden, then I guess Laurent and Larry were the worst of the bunch, because their love out ruled what was considered normal.  They felt happy, they just felt happy with each other, not bothering anyone.  In that hotel room, they made love, and nobody could tell them it was wrong for it felt so fucking right._  

Laurent's body trembled from the amount of pleasure mixed with slight pain, it was devouring him whole.  His mouth hung open shocked, utterly shocked at the feeling he'd hate himself for not feeling sooner.  Larry was so far gone, but not to the point of hurting Laurent, just so into what they were getting and receiving.  The pulsating erraticness of Laurent's hole was also a major turn on, it would tighten and pull him in every time he'd slide out in order not to cum.  Laurent pulled one of his hands away to tug at his shirt that still laid on his chest, his fingers tightening onto the cloth breathlessly.  "I'm close..,"  Laurent moaned, pulling his shirt even higher up so he could bite at it.  Larry took a minute to stop mid-thrust making Laurent squirm, he was thrusting much harder and thoughtlessly into lust he'd almost forgotten he wanted to savor this moment.  Laurent looked so cute and soft biting at his sweat-soaked shirt that exposed his nipples and heavy breathing, his body trembling from the sudden cessation of movement and his eyes wet with tears. 

Larry growled at the image, taking a mental picture.  "You're so fucking beautiful, _all mine."_   Larry glared down at his body as he whispered the last part, his own breathing erratic and impulsive for more friction.  Laurent pulled his legs together trying to get that friction they both craved, Larry, moaning in the process of the way it got progressively tighter by that.  He without thinking grabbed his thighs once again squeezing them together, thrusting deep inside, slow and rather harsh.  Laurent bit even harder at the shirt, tears falling down his face onto the silk pillowcase, his whole body trembling for a climax.  Larry was close too, he moaned lowly getting even deeper as he bent down to kiss away Laurent's tears on his eyes that fluttered closed.  "I love you, Laurent."  Larry furrowed his brows as if he were going to break, his eyes getting low, "So fucking much it's insane.".  Laurent opened his eyes kissing his lips, trying his best to not cum, his body shaking as he lifted his hands once again onto his cheeks.  "Hold me..,"  Laurent's voice came out like butter, Larry grinned pulling himself up and grabbing Laurent's hands. 

He pulled them downwards tight causing Laurent to push onto Larry's cock, even more, Larry pushed himself even deeper in, than pulled out so slowly it rubbed so naughtily against Laurent's insides.  Laurent practically shuddering a whole body shiver, this was the deepest Larry has gotten.  "-I love you too, Larry..,"  Laurent groaned as Larry smirked, sweat dripping down his temple, he pushed himself in so fast and so deep in just the right way it hit Laurent's prostate.  Laurent almost choked on his moan, Larry quickly took note thrusting helplessly at the spot, eating at his reactions.  Within seconds it became too much and Laurent tremored in his grasp, cumming spilling down his thighs as Larry's name blossomed on his tongue erotically.  Larry watched, licking his lips, Laurent's cute afro bobbing as he quaked.  He followed after cumming deep inside, the thick white substance filling Laurent up even more.  "Fuck..,"  Larry growled, unable to keep himself up he let himself flop onto Laurent, his cock falling out and soon cum as well.  Laurent's hole squeezed causing most of the cum to trickle down his ass, it was such a dirty yet hot feeling that Laurent swore he could cum again. 

Larry silently stayed on top of Laurent almost crushing him, their sweat and scent mixing together.  "That felt.., amazing,"  Laurent said with doe eyes, looking up at the ceiling.  Larry chuckled at his honesty, enjoying the moment a bit more.  Laurent let his hand tangle up in Larry's hair gently, petting him with sweet nothings.  Larry could pass out if it weren't for the fact it was getting cold being butt naked, "You might just be my new addiction, Lau."  Larry joked finally pulling himself up, his body felt light and almost as jitter as a rabbit.  Laurent felt a flush on his cheeks as he pulled his shirt over his stomach, "I wouldn't mind."  Laurent played along.  They both stood up off the bed, even though it was quiet it wasn't awkward, no, it was the most comfortable it had ever been.  "Wanna go take another shower?"  Larry asked gazing at his brother, Laurent smirked, "Probably seeing as I have cum dripping out of my ass."  Larry almost tripped on air.  "Shit, yeah, I just came without thinking, I'll help you clean it out."  It was time for Larry to feel embarrassed, Laurent just tackled him with a kiss on the back of his neck.  "I never got to leave my mark,"  Laurent said under his breath, Larry went to look back but was stopped by a soft suck on the back of his neck.

It was wet and gentle, it would not even last a day if Laurent was that soft.  Larry let his hand pat the soft afro, his heart chattering for more contact but this was enough.  "Mark me anytime you want, I'm all yours baby."  Larry nuzzled into Laurent as he gently and slowly left his mark, the night sky getting a little less dark.  By the time they'd even made it to the shower the sun was rising, and the loud noises of every day became more distinctive.  And yet, they were still in their own world, still attracted to each other's mere souls.  In just a few hours they had to go to a eat out with Eleni and a few friends, but that didn't stop them from getting at it again countless times that morning, they simply got a hand and took the whole arm.  Sadly though it wouldn't last very long, this soft, gentle, time in their hotel.  Sooner or later it would come to light, the fact that what they were doing would definitely be frowned upon.., and it was way sooner than they had anticipated for.

 

 


End file.
